


Something To Declare

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Ethan makes his feelings known.





	Something To Declare

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Something To Declare_  
>  _Pairing/Characters: Matt Anderson/Ethan Dobrowski and Danny Quinn_  
>  _Rating: PG_  
>  _Summary: Ethan makes his feelings known._  
>  _Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Don't Leave Me_.  
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Matt was extremely surprised when Ethan signed up for Karaoke.

"Thought you were only here under duress."

Ethan shrugged and sipped his pint. "They're your mates and Danny's. I'm trying to show I'm not a complete psycho."

"Through Karaoke?"

"Yes."

When his turn came Ethan squeezed Matt's hand before leaving his seat. Danny turned round and gave Matt a questioning look.

"His idea, not mine."

As the music began Ethan focused his gaze on Matt.

_"Don't leave me this way._  
_I can't survive, I can't stay alive,_  
_without your love."_

Matt blushed but was touched by the very public declaration.


End file.
